ReStart
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: AU. Acontecimientos y sentimientos de un Luffy que se recompone de un noviazgo fallido, y se prepara para un nuevo amor.  ZoLu


**Restart**

_**Oneshot**_

_**Summary:**_ AU. Acontecimientos y sentimientos de un Luffy que se recompone de un noviazgo fallido, y se prepara para un nuevo amor.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Cualquier parecido con obras alternas es mera coincidencia.

_**Advertencia**_: AU. Posible OoC. LuffixShuraiya, ZoroxLuffy. Es mi primer fanfic de One Piece así que ténganme piedad.

_**Dedicatoria:**_Para mi gran amiga Loreto W, que la amo con toda el alma. Espero que siempre seamos amigas, como estos últimos siete largos años de nuestra vida. No llenaré la intro de cursilerías, así que sólo me resta decir: ¡Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón!

Comillas: ' ' Diálogos: - -

_

* * *

¿Alguna vez has dudado de todo tu alrededor?_

Sí, así era como solía sentirse Luffy antiguamente, cada vez que intentaba sacar adelante su relación con Shuraiya. Dudaba de sí mismo, porque no sabía si estaba empecinándose o si realmente era el amor lo que le impedía darse por vencido; dudaba de Shuraiya, porque no sabía si lo amaba, o si no lo hacía; dudaba de todo la situación, porque no entendía si les costaba entenderse, o si Shuraiya no era lo suficientemente honesto. También dudaba de cuánto fueran a durar, porque no sabía si era demasiado inmaduro para lograr llegar a una solución, o si Shuraiya era demasiado inmaduro para no conocer sus propias emociones. Quizás era que los dos eran demasiado inmaduros, demasiado deshonestos, e incapaces de sentir amor… esa sería una bonita forma de repartir culpas equitativamente. Pero en resumen, Luffy dudaba de todo lo que vivía, hasta su futuro, y su pasado.

Ahora todas esas emociones se repetían…. No era agradable.

- La amistad no es imposible.

_Gracias, Sanji_.

Luffy miró a su compañero con una extraña mirada casi cargada de rencor. Sanji no le estaba ayudando en su recuperación… había logrado superar los quince días sin hablar, saber, preguntar, o pensar en Shuraiya, y ahora que Sanji había vuelto de su viaje y le tocaba desahogar las noticias, no estaba recibiendo comprensión de regreso.

- ¿Cómo puedes llevar a cabo una amistad cuando las emociones del noviazgo aún están ahí, frescas? –replicó el pelicorto de cabello negro, volviendo la mirada al techo como si se encontrara en una clase de psicoterapía-

Jamás había asistido a una y no pensaba hacerlo, pero esto era parecido.

- Touché.

El silencio reinó en la sala del departamento, sin que ninguno tuviera nada que decir momentáneamente. Sanji sentado en un sofá de una pieza color blanco, y su compañero en el otro de dos cuerpos que le hacía juego, en medio de la mediana sala pintada en color crema y muebles de diferentes materiales.

Luffy también odiaba pensar demasiado al respecto, como ahora. Cada vez que recordaba esos bonitos momentos de risas y cariño, dudaba de la decisión que había tomado. Se encontraba a sí mismo pensando que quizás, si era más honesto, si confiaba un poco más, si se entregaba un poco más a Shuraiya, entonces recibiría a cambio más amor, honestidad, y por ende todo estaría bien…. Cada vez que pensaba en las mil cosas que podía hacer para fomentar la relación, se sentía esperanzado, y se olvidaba por completo de otras cuestiones un poco (bastante) más importantes.

Shuraiya ya no le amaba, él mismo lo había dicho. Shuraiya mismo había dejado en claro que esas eran sus emociones, que lo único que deseaba era poder llevar una relación madura adelante, amistosa. Además, había asegurado sentirse tan herido con todo el noviazgo, que ya no podía hacer la vista gorda y pasarlo por alto si quería ser feliz…

… Si Shuraiya no le amaba, ¿Por qué debía suplicar por amor? Su código de honor no aceptaba semejante abominación. Amor era de dos.

- Se amaban tanto que hubiera jurado… -comenzó el rubio, siendo interrumpido-

-… Aún lo quiero, pero no es el punto… a veces tenemos que dejar ir lo que nos hiere, sin importar si queremos tenerlo o no; es algo que hay que hacer si queremos ser felices, hay que seguir hacia delante, dejar atrás todo lo que duele –susurró más para sí mismo, siendo observado con fijeza-. Y rogar por amor, presionar por conseguir que nos amen, no es la manera –movió su cabeza hacia adelante, como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapos sin relleno-. Creo firmemente en que si él se resignó, no hay modo de que me reclame porque yo también me dé por vencido.

- ¿Estoy oyendo a Luffy rindiéndose? Amigo, ese no eres tú.

- Me resigno en cuanto a la relación, no a mi vida… seguiré luchando por encontrar a la persona indicada, tiene que estar por alguna parte –consoló el pelinegro regalándole una feliz sonrisa, ancha de oreja a oreja-. Por ahora, mis amigos están conmigo, son todo el apoyo que necesito.

- ¿Qué tal si pedimos comida china para cenar?

Con el cambio de tema, el asunto quedó zanjado. Al menos temporalmente, mientras se disponían a comer entre charlas más ligeras y triviales. No tenían tantas oportunidades de ponerse al corriente, y disfrutar de ese cálido sentimiento de cariño que se tenían mutuamente. Aún cuando sin importar las mil sonrisas que le dedicara el muchacho de remera roja al de camisa, en el fondo ambos sabían que el asunto no quedaría tan fácilmente ahí.

En cuanto Luffy estuviera en la soledad de su habitación, todo el torrente de dudas y emociones regresarían a torturarlo, y exactamente así fue. _Soy masoquista_, se dijo; _no se puede seguir así_, pensó además, recargado en la ventana desde donde alcanzaba a ver la luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno, tan sola y brillante, siempre imponente. Ver la luna no era lo mismo sin alguien que te abrazara y entibiara tu piel. Se sentía frío estando solo, en la habitación, sin saber nada de…

¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarle a Shuraiya?

Recordó sin abnegación, cómo fue que su noviazgo empezó. Si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, no había sido Shuraiya quien se declaró e inició la relación... Luffy había abierto su corazón primero, con miedo y dudas, lleno de inseguridades, arriesgando el todo por el todo; ¡y vaya si había tardado en obtener una respuesta clara por parte de Shuraiya! Su carácter tan bipolar y enigmático si bien era encantador, había resultado un problema a la hora de emociones, porque había tomado días poder saber qué era lo que a ciencia cierta y directa sentía. Entonces ahora, luego de que todo se había acabado, Luffy se preguntaba seriamente… ¿Había empujado a Shuraiya a amarlo, a decir y pensar cosas que realmente no sentía ni pensaba…? Eso explicaría el que, ahora, sin su presión, Shuraiya hubiera acabado con todo.

Eso explicaría por qué hablaba de _llevar una relación madura y amistosa_, aún cuando el noviazgo estaba tan fresco y reciente.

Pero todos esos eran casos hipotéticos… tenía que redimirse a los hechos, a lo literal, y a las emociones propias. Apenas el viento frío empezó a meterse por la ventana, supo que necesitaba distraerse para superarlo, necesitaba buscar cosas que le mantuvieran ocupado hasta que todo en su interior se calmara. Tomaría definitivamente tiempo, porque él todo lo curaba. Una parte importante a aceptar y recordarse era que no sólo Shuraiya había cometido sus errores, sino él mismo, Luffy, había provocado muchas situaciones…. Era preciso pulir esos detalles.

Fue a dormir tratando de olvidarse de todo por un día más. A veces era más fácil, a veces era más difícil, pero tarde o temprano siempre conseguía relajarse. Tarde o temprano conseguía refugiarse en pensamientos que no le causaban estrés. A veces el subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas, soñando con la figura de aquél con quien había compartido tantas cosas, pero en otras ocasiones tenía la posibilidad de dormir profundo sin imágenes en su cabeza. La mayoría de las veces sólo bastaba con recordar las caras de sus amigos y sus palabras de afecto para poder sentirse bien y vivo de nuevo.

Despertó relativamente bien, un poco incómodo por la necesidad de una ducha, algo acalorado por el sol que calentaba la cama desde afuera de la ventana, y algo somnoliento por las ganas de seguir descansando. Pero era un nuevo día, listo para disfrutarse. Se puso de pie al vuelo, de inmediato metiéndose bajo la regadera para quitar de su piel la pesadez y sentirse fresco como una lechuga recién lavada. Antes de desayunar vistió unos jeans y una remera rojiza.

Le gustaba el rojo, tenía muchas camisetas de ese color. Rojo pasión, rojo brillante, rojo fuego, rojo vivaz... El rojo significaba muchas cosas que le identificaban: energía, potencia, pasión, vibración, alerta. Luffy era así, enérgico, pasional, siempre alerta, siempre intuitivo, siempre viviendo al máximo, siempre disfrutándolo todo como un fugaz rayo. No había nada de lo que pudiera perderse o arrepentirse, nada que no pudiera amar, nada por lo cual no sufrir un arrebato de descontrol. Sus emociones eran tan intensas que escapaban a la medida.

Fuera de eso, no tenía nada que hacer en el día, excepto ir con Sanji a una reunión con Nami y los demás chicos del team. No se veían desde que la temporada había terminado, era una grata oportunidad.

Llegó puntual como siempre, feliz de encontrar ya a sus seres queridos reunidos. Ahí estaban todos, vestidos con las ropas usuales de siempre, al igual que él. Pensó que era genial tenerlos… tener cerca personas tan increíbles que tanto le aguantaban y le ayudaban a salir adelante.

- ¡Amigos! –se exaltó dándoles a cada uno un efusivo abrazo, sacando por sus poros la emoción de su corazón- ¡Qué bueno verlos! ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

- ¡Luffy! –respondió Nami regresándole el abrazo de modo más delicado y dulce-.

- De hecho estamos esperando a alguien más… -agregó Ussop, a unos metros, con un rostro más apacible aunque sus ojos brillaban con esa emoción de quien está feliz de ver a una persona de gran estima, entrañable-.

- ¿A quién? ¿Un nuevo amigo acaso?

Con un radiante rostro el chico de sombrero de paja se inclinó para ver detrás de los chicos, en busca de otro integrante que, evidentemente, aún no estaba allí.

Tenía las intensas esperanzas que este nuevo personaje le diera suficiente en qué pensar, para entretenerse, espantar viejos fantasmas de su mente, y continuar hacia un mañana sin que el tiempo le pareciera eternamente lento.

Por el lado opuesto, se acercaba un peculiar muchacho de cabello verduzco, bastante claro. Sus rasgos finos lejos de hacerlo parecer delicado daban la sensación de tener una mirada filosa. Además, contrario a Luffy y Sanji, este nuevo compañero tenía un cuerpo evidentemente más fornido, de anchos pectorales, propios de un deportista con excelente condición física.

- Chicos, déjenme presentarles a Roronoa Zoro… es un amigo mío, ¿No les molesta que nos acompañe hoy?

Aunque la voz de Ussop quedó de trasfondo para Luffy, apenas volteó con emoción para saludar al recién llegado. No pareció intimidarse ni retroceder por la apacible pero apática mirada que le fue dirigida por una centésima de segundo.

- ¡Hola! –exclamó el enérgico muchacho, con el mismo tono animoso de siempre-

No obtuvo respuesta. Ese detalle, lejos de incomodarle, se le hizo un misterio interesante de resolver.

- ¡Vayamos por algo de tomar! –agregó Luffy, volteando para ver la respuesta de sus amigos que de inmediato asintieron-

- Un jugo estaría bien.

- ¡O un batido…! –se emocionó Nami, juntando sus manos dispuesta para partir-

-… Si comes mucho engordarás y perderás tu bella figura, Nami-swan –advirtió el único rubio de todos-

- ¡Vamos, tú también! –susurró no muy inaudible el pelinegro de remera roja y jeans, tomando por el brazo al peliverde para halarlo consigo- Seremos grandes amigos.

Luffy estaba lejos de poder adivinar esta vez, errándole en su intuición, que quizás la primera impresión efectuada sin querer en Zoro, diera para algo un poco más profundo que eso… pero lo descubriría tarde o temprano, empezando por el sutil agarre del más alto a la mano del delgado chico.

O quizás por el tenue brillo en su mirada cada vez que de reojo, conseguía admirar la sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro.

_**

* * *

N/A**_; HIT! Bonus! 100 points!

Hahahahaha xD sí sí, estoy desvariando, no importa demasiado.

Bueno… sí, soy un fracaso escribiendo de One Piece. No es mi fuerte para nada, yo soy más del área de Gundam Wing… pero bueno xD algún día tenía que aventurarme a otras secciones.

¿Me dejan review? ;x; aunque sea con tomatazos… xD

No se olviden de pasar por el blog de mi mejor amiga, hay un especial ZOROxLUFFY de san valentin 2011! la web es http : / / zoroxluffy . blogspot . com (sin espacios)

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


End file.
